


Cancer for the Cure

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Possession, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not himself. Now human, it was easy for him to get possessed, and the demon inside of him? Let's just say it's pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer for the Cure

Cas was glad to let Dean lead him through the bunker. He had been human for a month but still, he liked it when Dean grabbed him by the elbow and gently steered him. He had the first of his new clothes on, a thin gray shirt and some second hand jeans that were a little too tight in the thighs and too baggy in the hips. Cas had narrow hips, Dean had learned, and it was hard to find pants that fit him properly.   
He was laughing about something, his whole face scrunching up and heavy lines appearing around his eyes and on his nose. It was Dean’s favorite expression on Cas and he found that he got it easily enough as long as he was actually funny and steered clear of pop culture references.   
He patted him on the back as he left him by the table in the library, heading into the kitchen. He’d promised to make sandwiches for lunch, good ones with pickles and cherry tomatoes on the side. Cas had seemed excited about that, sure to remind Dean to put some veggies in the sandwich itself.   
Dean knew that something was wrong. Something had been off about Cas all day. Sure he laughed just as usual and spoke with similar cadence, but he laughed too easily and when there was a kid crying in the store earlier, he had glared. Normally Cas would do whatever he could to get the child to stop, but today he just seemed annoyed.   
He got annoyed easily today, a bit too close to anger at times.   
Maybe it was just an off day, Dean had those too, but it felt weird, like Cas had something black and oozing stuck to him.   
Cas was still standing beside the table when Dean returned, a plate in either hand. That was weird too. Normally Cas would be sitting by now. Dean had discussed social norms with him.   
“You alright Cas?” Dean asked, walking up to him.   
Cas just smiled at him and the smile wasn’t right. It was too wide, too manic, just one shade away from Leviathan.   
And then Cas grabbed him by the wrist, spun him, knocked him down and onto the table. Dean huffed out a surprised cry and then Cas was on top of him, straddling his hips, popping his knuckles.  
The wonderful deep blue of his eyes vanished with a blink and were replaced with a deep blackness that stretched forever. Demon.  
“Cute little trick you’ve got here.” The demon smiled, “I would never have expected a devil’s trap here, what is it, ultraviolet paint?”  
Dean just stared at him. He hadn’t put any devil’s traps in the bunker, it must have been one of the men of letters. He struggled to rise but the demon grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back down. A tendril of anger curled through Dean.   
He had been such an idiot! He should have gotten Cas tattooed first thing! Of course he would be a target to demons. Now that he was human he was vulnerable and Dean hadn’t done anything to prevent this!  
He tried to call out, wake Sam up, get Kevin’s attention (not that Kevin would know what to do), something, but the hand around his throat tightened and he couldn’t even breathe. Cas’s fist collided with his cheek, knocking stars into his vision. He lowered his hand to punch twice more into Dean’s gut. It seemed that the demon wanted him to stay conscious.  
“No! You don’t get any help! Not this time! Last time, when that little bitch came to your rescue, nothing like that’s going to happen now.” The demon growled.  
Last time? What was this guy talking about?  
“You sent me, sent my family, back to Hell! The ones that whore didn’t kill, anyway. You knew what we were? The big guys! After the big four and Azazel, we were the top of Hell! You made us look like a couple of punk ass start-ups!”   
He punched again, cracking one of Dean’s ribs, and again. Then his hands were searching Dean’s body and Dean couldn’t even fight him off. He was too weak, too hurt, to even push against him. He did use the opportunity to breathe, catch up on it now that there was no vice around his throat.  
“What?” Dean groaned out.   
The demon found what it was looking for in Dean’s waistband. He pulled out a small pocket knife and flipped it open, smiling even more.  
“You don’t remember me? Well, let me just give you a hint. I had a pretty large family. There were seven of us.”  
“What’s in the box?” Dean whimpered.   
“That’s right.” The demon sliced through his shirt, tearing it off of his bruising abdomen, “Now I’ll give you three guesses of which one I am. And each wrong guess, I’ll be cutting. If you get it right I guess I’ll leave your organs inside of your body.”  
Dean’s mind raced. He could hardly remember all of the seven sins by name. He could immediately tell that this wasn’t lust, greed, gluttony, or sloth. That cut it down to three: pride, wrath and envy. Envy wasn’t a good fit either. He was pretty sure envy had been one of the one’s Ruby had killed anyway.  
“Pride?” he had to guess and his voice was weak, whimpering.   
The smile stretched and he was sure that Cas’s was aching through it.   
“Ding Ding Ding! Wrong! Try again!” and the demon pressed down, slicing a long stripe from Dean’s hip up to his ribs. He screamed and writhed against it, making the wound open up and blood ooze everywhere. He had barely made a sound when the demon clasped a hand over his mouth and it was strong, strong enough to silence him.   
“If I was Pride,” the demon looked him over, “Would I have had you guess? No! That guy was a prick! He would have told you first off.”  
“You’re all pricks.” Dean whined and that got him a backhanded slap against the cheek.  
Then the demons hands were exploring again, this time pressing hard against the cut in Dean’s side. He bucked and whined and found that as much as he wanted to, he could not scream.   
“Wrath!” he finally bellowed and this time fingers plunged into the wound.  
“That’s right.” The demon snarled, fingers probing and burning in Dean. “You killed my family, sent them to Hell. But that’s okay, I’m here now, and I’m going to take you apart, nice and slow, and then when I’m done with you, I’m going to go tear apart precious little Sammy.”  
“No.” And Dean willed up the strength to reach out, to grab Wrath by the arm and he was pleading. “Please. Cas. I know you’re in there, I know you are. You gotta fight this man, please.”   
The fingers tightened and Dean gritted his teeth, falling back.   
“Yeah, he’s in here. He’s been fighting since the moment I climbed in. But he’s so weak, so pathetic. Just a few little twists and he’s down. Didn’t take much of a beating to be sure.”  
“Leave him alone.” Dean growled, for as much as this hurt, he didn’t care. He could take it. Sam though, he had to be safe. And Cas? He didn’t deserve any of this. He wanted them both to be okay.  
The pocket knife slid through his arm, just a quarter inch from a major artery. “Why should I? You hurt me and mine, why not hurt you and yours?”  
“You can do what you want to me, do whatever, I don’t care.” There were tears streaming down Dean’s cheeks, “Just leave them alone.”  
“WHY SHOULD I?” Wrath bellowed and he was slicing, thin and without care, across Dean’s chest, slicing and slicing with the tiny knife. His anger was getting out of control.   
“Because.” Dean had no good reason, “They’re innocent in this. Sam never wanted in the hunt and Cas, oh God, he wasn’t even there. Please. I love him. Please leave him alone.”  
And the next bit of violence was against Dean’s lips. Hard teeth and skin smashed against them and Wrath’s eyes were open, confused and as Dean stared into them he could see the blackness shudder and fade, a bright blue appearing once more.   
But the lips were gone and so were the eyes and Wrath was laughing. “Ha! You see that Dean? That’s as much as your angel can do. That’s how little he can accomplish against me.”  
And Dean smiled because it was something and more than that, it was a kiss. Cas had never kissed him, Dean had never let out this painful pressure around his heart that he loved him. And this, this was as good as being told that he was loved back.  
And it gave him ammo.  
Dean thrust up his hips, sliding himself along Cas’s ass, and one of his hands grabbed at the meat suits, intertwining their fingers, “Say what you will but that little rebellion is going to lead up to a lot more. Come on, Cas. Come on, I know you can do it, look at how strong you are. Kiss me again.”  
Wrath snarled and slammed his fist down into Dean’s cheek. His other hand was still holding Dean’s though.   
“Do you love me too, Cas?” Dean whimpered, “Please. I need to know.”  
“Yes.” Cas’s voice was weak as he pushed it out through his stolen throat. But he did lean down and kiss Dean again, fingers soothing the swelling bruises in his face.   
“Look at you.” Dean whispered around Cas’s lips, “You’re winning. You can beat this thing. Just stay with me? Please?”  
“Dean.” Cas kissed him again, pressing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. It felt a bit like sulfur.   
“Sam?” Dean called out, finally able to get some volume. He had to wake Sam up. “SAMUEL HENRY WINCHESTER, YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.” And then he turned his attention back to Cas, “I love you Cas. I love you so much. Just stay with me a little longer.”  
“I’m so sorry Dean.” Cas pleaded. His eyes were filled with pain, terrible agony, much like what Dean was feeling.   
“Don’t be.” Dean wiped the tears from Cas’s face, “I should have protected you. I should have made you safe.”  
Cas shuddered, eyes flashing back to black for a moment, and convulsed. He grabbed his own throat and a steady stream of blood started pouring from his mouth. It landed on Dean’s shoulder as Cas tried to keep it away from him and he was suffering, trying not to let this thing take him over again. But Wrath was killing him from the inside.  
“No!” Dean cried out, grabbing Cas by the shoulder and pulling him down, wrapping his bleeding arm around him. “Sammy!”  
Sam finally poked his head out from around the corner, groggy and still too pale. He didn’t have an idea what was happening, all he could see from that angle was Cas straddling Dean and seizing.   
“Exorcism!” Dean ordered, “Now!”  
Cas roared as he fell back, eyes black once more. “I’ll kill him!” Wrath threatened, “I’ll kill you all!”  
Sam was chanting behind him though, quiet and weak, and Wrath spun, glaring at him. Sam didn’t have his attention for long though. He picked the knife back up and brought it to Dean’s throat, ready to slice it open.   
Dean grabbed his wrists though, stared him deep in the eyes, “It’s okay Cas, I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you go, okay?”  
“Dean.” Cas moaned around the blood still spilling from his mouth. His hands were shaking, just barely in control of the knife.   
Then his back arched and he was screaming, black smoke pouring out from between his lips. It pulled up by the ceiling before spreading out and fading away and Cas was left limp and pained on Dean’s chest. He was breathing shallow and thing, not enough.   
Dean stroked through Cas’s hair, worried. He didn’t know how much damage Wrath had caused or where.  
“I’ll call an ambulance.” Sam muttered before vanishing.   
With all of the pain Dean was in, he couldn’t quite stay awake either. He slid into unconsciousness with Cas still in his arms.


End file.
